


Soft

by rabbiit



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, but not very focused smut, i still don't know how to tag, plot is more important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbiit/pseuds/rabbiit
Summary: Touka never expected him to come back, but here he was sitting with a too hot cup of coffee in hand.





	Soft

Touka never expected him to come back.

No.

Not like this.

But here he was. 

There was no avoiding him, not when he was sitting so close. Were the messy black and white locks as soft as they were before? Except this Kaneki-

No. Not Kaneki.

Sasaki Haise, that’s what he told her to call him. This wasn’t the first time he was here this week. Or even this month. He’d shown up almost everyday, ordering the same thing. Sometimes with people, other times by himself. Numerous times he’d invited her to take a break,

“Come, sit with me, rest for now, you’ve been working hard.” He’d had no proof of that, it was just an excuse, to lure her into his trap.

“I can’t, I have to work.” Touka would say this everytime, no matter how much she’d prefer sliding into that booth and never moving from his side.

“What can I get for you today, Sasaki-san?” She always used her sweetest voice, tenderest smile, something to distract from the anguish and torturous twisting that was tearing up her insides.

“The usual, you should know this by now, Kirishima-san.” The little quirk in his smile only shredded her up further.

Touka ushered herself into preparing his order, moving away from the thoughts that would never leave her alone. She nearly burned herself several times, just for this one cup of coffee. This plague that kept bothering her was spreading through her head, thoughts upon thoughts poisoning her. 

“Would you sit with me today, Kirishima-san?” 

There it was.

Maybe she was being greedy. Or maybe she’d like to be able to think straight for just a little while. Clear the haze surrounding her mind, she wanted to be free of this. Whatever it was, she agreed to join him. Just this once. Only for a little while. It would help right? Right?

He's different now.

I have to remember that he’s not the Kaneki I used to know. 

The steaming cup in her hands was scalding; much too hot to drink, but it was mainly there just for show. No one had said anything yet, and she waited for him to make the first gesture. Touka wouldn’t have known what to say anyway, at least not right now.

“So Kirishima-san, what do you like to do in your free time?” Sasaki had an easy smile on his face, his own cup of coffee balanced between his hands.

“I ah, enjoy reading, Takatsuki Sen is my favorite author,” Simple conversation carried on for the entirety of her little break, she had long since gone back to work, but he had kept her company, chatting as she served more customers. 

“Perhaps you would like to accompany me later tonight, there is a little get together with some coworkers, but everyone else is bringing a guest, I mean, only if you’d like to.” His voice started to drop, fading as he slowed his speech. 

“I’d love to-” Touka couldn’t stop the words from spilling from her lips, no matter how hard she tried. She gave him her address, and watched as he walked out the door, her only hindrance the gaze of Nishiki staring at the back of her head. This situation she had gotten herself into, what was she really trying to accomplish? This was not Kaneki Ken. He was Sasaki Haise now. Taking a glance at the clock, she only had a few hours to get ready. The cafe was virtually closed by now, so clocking out was no big deal. However the pounding in her chest was only a small fraction of what’s to come.

When she stepped outside, bag slung around her shoulder, Touka gazed upwards at the sky. It looked hazy, close to rain but almost like it’s holding back. The entire way home she decided she was very much like the sky right then.

Sasaki was right on time, just as he said he would be. He had dressed nicely for the occasion, slacks and button-down accentuating his features nicely. She had also dressed up a little more, definitely something that anyone from work would be surprised she owned. It was fairly form-fitting, enveloping her curves and reaching a little below mid-thigh. The collar lined up with her neck, a small little diamond shape revealing her soft flesh, the back however swooped down just at the small of her back. The heels she had paired up with this outfit were not too tall, she didn’t have the courage to wear anything larger with confidence.

“Hello, Sasaki-san, are you ready?” Touka took a moment to greet him after opening the door, a casual hug sufficing. 

“You look very beautiful, thank you for coming with me tonight.” He offered her his hand, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in a bar full of the CCG.  
Drinking was clearly optional, and alcohol tasted of shit, but it conjured up a pleasant buzz that would leave her body tingling. It gave her enough faith in herself to slide her hands up his forearm. He had long since rolled up his sleeves, and she fully accepted the opportunity to graze her hands against his skin.

The taste of the liquor was burned into her throat, and her eyes had never broken away from him. Of course there was small talk, introducing her to some of his ‘work buddies’, but after all the formal chats, everyone had settled down to their own groove. The get together was still buzzing, people still arriving now and then, but it was a stark contrast to what it was before. Throughout the evening she had carried on learning about the new him. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” Her face was inches from his, as to where she could detect the tinge of alcohol in his breath.

The look in his eyes was a clear enough answer, and it didn’t take long for him to be fumbling for his keys to his house. When they stumbled through the doorframe, she no longer waited anymore.

Touka jammed her lips against his, immediately welcoming the heat and texture of his own. His hands were roaming the expanse of her skin, slipping up the sides of her dress. They twisted and fiddled around for the zipper, desperately trying to undo the suddenly complex mechanism. At this moment, nothing else mattered. Just him. Just her. Just them.Their lips hadn’t quite broken apart yet, but separated to pull her dress flush off of her body. Goosebumps covered her flesh, the contrast in temperatures causing her to shiver.

“You know we don’t have to-”

“I want to.” After she had spoken, he pursed his lips, pausing almost as if to say something, but instead leaning over to place kisses along her neck and collarbone. Clothes were discarded like dirty tissues as they shuffled towards his bedroom. 

Touka hit the bed first and stared at him as he dug through his nightstand for a condom. She turned her head to face the ceiling as she waited for him to slip it on and rejoin her on the bed. So many things were going through her head right now, and Touka was still at war with herself on whether or not what she was doing was okay or not. Her thoughts were muffled as she felt him return to his position between her thighs, placing gentle kisses on her cheeks as he slid into her warmth. 

Touka’s hands scrabbled through the sheets beside her, desperately reaching for something, anything, to grab onto. With each thrust of his hips, it drew her closer and closer to the edge, wanton moans spilling from her lips.

“You’re beautiful.” The words were whispered into her ear, feeling his hands dig into the soft flesh of her hips as a mutual climax had them soaring  
Her breathing was labored, and the bed creaked when he drooped on top of her. Maybe this new Kaneki wasn’t that bad. Different for sure, but not a bad different. He was certainly something else. Something she could get used to. But Touka definitely came to one conclusion as she lie there, twisting her fingers through those messy monotone locks. They were as soft as she remembered, maybe even moreso.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kind of short, and only the second thing I've posted. I haven't written smut in such a long time, so forgive me if the quality isn't up to par. I didn't want that to be the major focus so I didn't put too much into it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
